Order of the Dolphin
by ahominedaiki
Summary: What if the Whitebeard crew happened to pick up two fresh crew members from scratch and timber floating around on the ocean, literally? And how can two single persons affect a whole crew? / Minor graphic language and violence.


**Hello everybody. This is my first attempt to write an actual fanfiction, so please bear over with me. Or not. Do whatever you please.  
>There might be graphic language in this story and violence, so for your own good, do not read this fanfic if you cannot stand stuff like that. Please. I don't want to offend anybody.<strong>

**This story is a fanfiction. I do not own One Piece or it's universe. If I did, I would probably be named Eiichiro Oda. And for your information, I'm not named that. The only thing I own in this fanfiction is my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

The sound of men yelling and running around on the deck filled his ears. A distant boom was heard from a second ship and he felt a vibration through the cruise.

He kicked the thin sheet of his feet and jumped out of bed just as the door into his room was kicked open. A tall man stood in the door opening, yelling in a language he didn't understand, but bad news filled the room as other people around him started to cry in pain and many faces turned into grimaces of disbelief.

"Hey, what did he say?" He asked somebody next to him. He got no answer, but instead people began fidgeting around, packing their stuff together and others took up small, hidden weapons.

He released an impatient snort and grabbed one of the few he knew understood English. "What did he say?" He shook the taller guy a few times before he got an answer. And with the answer he also got a smack over his head.

"Don't boss me around, _boy._" He sneered as he bared his teeth. "But to make it short, we're under attack. Pirate attack."

He widened his eyes as he realised what that meant. Now he understood where the vibrations and the booms came from. Cannons.

He closed his eyes and shook his head a few times before glancing up again, only to see that he was the only person left in the room. Quickly putting on his outworn boots, not even bothering with the laces, he walked out of the room and out into the open ocean.

Around him people were in chaos. Women with pearls hanging from their necks and men with pockets full of gold attempted to escape in a rescue boat, only to get fifty meters away from the cruise, before they got shot down with another cannonball. The sight made his stomach do a turn, and he quickly ran over to the railing before his dinner got spitted out into the ocean.

Whipping acid and saliva away from his mouth, he started to glance around over the chaos. He'd signed up to become a sailor boy, not to fight pirates. He watched some other and more routined sailors pacing back and forth, rolling the canons out on the deck, before filling them with cannonballs and guns with gunfire.

Somebody ran beside him and handed him a smaller gun, before giving him some instructions in a language he didn't understand. The gun guy attempted to show him, but gave up and simply left him standing there with a gun and clueless on how to use it.

He began tapping his fingers against the railing and watched how another attempt to escape in the emergency rowboats was made. Almost sure about how it would end up, he turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the pirate ship and the emergency rowboat.

A person bumped into him as he ran. He felt himself getting pushed into the railing and the stinging feeling of the iron bars smashing into him. Turning around, he saw a familiar face lying next to him.

"Kasper!" a high-pitched voice squeaked out.

He rose up on his feet again and offered a hand to the smaller boy. "I was looking for you." he told the other boy as he glanced around on the deck. Men were now shooting back and somehow the other emergency boat hasn't been sunken. Yet.

"Hey Kasper, we need to escape!" The smaller boy claimed again.

Kasper then turned to him and sneered. "I know that, but how? Take an emergency boat and you'll get shot down before you even leave the .." Another, but harder vibration went through the whole cruise as it got hit with another cannonball.

He turned to look at the other boy, but realised he was gone. A high-pitched yelling was heard under him and then he looked over the railing. He'd fallen overboard. "You little.." He began cursing at the other boy before he jumped overboard to rescue him. That little brat would be his end.

A shout sounding like 'Kasper!' was the last thing he heard before he came face down into the ocean. With a few arm movements he came up again and jerked his head to take some deep breaths. He could feel the cold water bite its way through his skin and into his bones as he swam closer to the other boy and finally grabbed him by the neck. "Erin you little rat!" He snarled at him before he turned around and began swimming closer to some timber from one of the already destroyed rescue boats, ignoring the few limbs in the water.

"Kasper you saved me!" The other boy hugged him with one arm and climbed himself to the timber with the other. "You really saved me!"

Kasper just sighed heavily. This is really what he jumped overboard for? He shook his head, tried to empty his ears from the shouting and screaming around them, gathering his thoughts. "Let's get away from here and wait for sunrise to see what'll happen, okay?" He widened out his arms, began swimming away from the mess with the timber holding both him and Erin up from drowning.

"Hey Kasper? Thanks for saving me." The smaller boy said before they heard another crush from behind them. The cruise must be done now.

He snorted once at him. "Hey, hey Erin? Just shut up and swim." He remarked back and the rest of the night they swam in silence.


End file.
